


Friend zone

by Shoantell



Series: I made a mistake I'm sorry. [1]
Category: World wide wrestling entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Finn balor is  in an abusive relationship with Drew McIntyre. And he put Roman reigns who is in love with him in the Friend zone...Will Balor realize who is it that loves him and when he does will it be too late???We just have to see.





	1. Can't breath

Finn longer screams. Drew hit him..... You whore , its all your fault you ruined me, I never said I wanted a child but still went on and got one.. You going to pay.......

No! No! Don't hurt Daddy??.... Papa No! No!  
Their son screamed at his PAPA. But he still continued Kicking and Trash talking.. Finn was just laying there not able to move.with his son by his side crying. Daddy!! Get up his gone. Patrick whispered in Finn's ear.  
Go to you room champ i'll be fine Finn assured him. No! I'm not moving I will protect you Daddy. Finn was able to stand up with the table leg and they walked to Patrick's room and Finn bathed him and brought him to the kitchen and started preparing dinner as Patrick was playing chess with his Dad's phone.  
Drew was out at some bar.  
The where happy for a moment in their little heaven until Drew walked in drunk smelling of whiskey walked in shut the door and touched Finn's face and got closer and then kissed Finn and grabbed a chair and begin to speak....... I'm hungry you can't even make a decent meal fast ,,,,your pathetic you know that Drew told Finn. And Patrick moved closer to his Dad and Finn dished out the food and Patrick end Finn eat where else Drew pushed his food aside....... I'm not hungry, you can't cook period he had this mocking look on his face with a sarcastic laugh.. Your worth nothing, be in the bedroom before I change my mind. He pushed his chair and walked up the stairs to their bedroom... Finn nodded and took Patrick to his bedroom tucked him in... I love you champ Finn whispered in to Patrick's ear and gave him him a kiss on the forehead.... Daddy..... Yeah!! Champ......... Seth responded...your not pathetic your my dad and I love you. Grandma loves you.  
Finn got in to the bedroom and found Drew sleeping. He just got in next to him and whispered goodnyt Drew..

 

##############  
Your pathetic, no one loves you but me. While he was forcing himself on Finn. And tear where just going down on Finn's face. Counting minutes.Drew was drunk and passed out in their bedroom. Finn got and got dressed and took his phone and keys and went to Patrick's room. Started waking him up champ get up he whispered Patrick started waking, Daddy whats going on ? Come on we got ta go. Finn got Patrick and his backpack buddy and toothbrush .... Where we going? Patrick asked....  
We going far away ohk!! Now put on your shoes and walk behind me ohk!! Patrick nodded.. Finn checked his bedroom and Drew was still sleeping.. They got out got in to the car and drove off.

###########

No! Seth i don't think that you should go to Miami just so you can go fishing on the beach...  
Roman was on the phone with Seth when all of a sudden he hears a door knock. He walks up to answer he opens the door while on his phone, suddenly he was silent for about a minute, u'hm.. I got to go will talk soon bro! Bye.....  
Finn stood there....... Hi! He said...  
U'hm... Roman could not speak. Can I come in? Finn asked.... Sure yeah!! Where are my manners... And Finn moved and this is Patrick.... Roman looked at this little boy.  
He had dark long hair with brown eyes and his lips are pouting. And when he smiles it just lights up the room.  
Roman closed the door behind them.  
Thank Finn said.  
Daddy I'm sleepy... Ohh! U'hm you can use the guestroom.  
Finn tucked Patrick and whispered i love you and left the room an the door half open.  
He came down stairs and found roman sitting at the table with two cups of coffee..  
Thank again we will leave first thing in the morning.. I just dint know where else to go.... Whats going on Finn? Roman asked..  
Nothing... Finn said.  
Nothing.. Your driving in the middle of the night with a child and you expect me to believe that ? Roman asked.  
We can leave if this is too much .no! Roman interrupted .stay for as long as you like.  
Its just Finn I haven't seen you in 5 years you just show up on my door step and expect me to say nothing....  
I know Finn was sobbing can we talk about this in the morning please.  
Ohk!!  
Goodnyt Roman....Finn went up the stairs leaving Roman with worries.


	2. I dint know he was going to be trouble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me..  
> I hope you forgive me...

It was morning and Finn was sitting in the kitchen making coffee and Patrick was eating cereal, when Roman walked... Morning he spoke...  
Goodmornin I'm Patrick your Roman ... Yeah!! Roman answered with a smile.... Daddy talks about you a lot...... Patrick told him.  
Yes buddy I am.. Really?? Yeah!!  
Patrick buddy y don't you go play a video game..  
Your a gamer ??? Patrick asked .  
No!! It belongs to my baby brother Seth..  
His a baby and he games? Patrick asked babies can't game can they he still asked..  
No! His not a baby his a grown man ,his younger than me so his my baby brother younger..ohk!! 

Patrick left the kitchen.  
Roman started to speak..... What happened? This time the truth.. Did he kick you out? Roman asked..  
No! Finn whispered. Tears were forming in his eyes......  
He..... He.. Hits me Rome.... What??? Roman asked... Yeah!! It started with just a push and escalated to something much worse...  
Roman didn't know what to say. Hand on his mouth... It all started when he lost his Job two years ago and he started drinking and he would come home and look at me in disgust . did he hit you in front of Patrick....  
Yes! Finn answered wiping tears of his face...  
What???? Roman asked with shock and anger...  
In front of his own child who does that.. Roman asked..  
Its because his Patrick's Father you are..... Finn mumbled roman asked excuse me..  
Nothing..... You said something Finn..  
Because his not Patrick's father you are Roman. Roman looked to the leaving room... And back at Finn.. But how?  
I haven't seen you in like forever...  
Remember 5 years ago when we went to the fertility clinic and for the sperm test and we found out that I can't have kids and I was davistated for ever... they took took both our semen yeah! And when Drew an I got together I used your sperm instead of his with the serogate that his mom got for us....  
But why Finn. Roman asked.  
I remembered how much you wanted kids and you always said you don't think you can have them with anyone else if it WS not with me..  
The was silence between them....  
And then Finn spoke... What happened to us Rome?  
I miss the times we share, the love that was almost there. What happened to us we where almost almost there..  
I can't believe I put you in the friend zone and I gave Drew a chance...  
Why? Roman asked.....  
I guess I was scared that you will leave me I mean those women who where always throwing themselves at you. I thought you where going to hurt me.....  
But I would never do that Finn, I would never hurt you.. I LOVE YOU.... Its been 5 years and non of them can't compare to you...  
Finn smiled when he heard that Roman could not date anyone after Finn turned him down and asked to just remain friends...  
I'm.. Gonna go shopping for some groceries you can give me a list of the items you need... Roman told Finn...

 

############  
It was midday at Roman was back and Him and Finn where in the kitchen making lunch and Patrick was napping..  
Does He know?? Roman asked.  
No! Patrick doesn't know. He thinks your my friend.  
I don't mean Patrick I mean No! Drew doesn't know...Finn told him..  
When they were interrupted by a loud voice coming from the living room door..yoh!! Bro! Where you at?  
Roman came out of the kitchen do you have to scream? He asked....  
No! But I do because I can...  
Finn came out of the kitchen... And stood next to the sofa..  
Hello Finn...  
Hello Seth...  
I better check on Patrick. Nice to see you Seth..

Yeah!!  
Finn went upstairs..  
Seth Looked at Roman.  
What is going on? Why is Finn here?  
Long story..  
Make it sure..  
I have a kid Roman told Seth..... What?? Seth asked.....frowning..

Yeah!! The is a kid upstairs and his mine......


End file.
